Phantom Spirit
by BloodBlossom88
Summary: (After PP) MiM has chosen a new spirit: The Spirit of Halloween. He's just as fun loving as Jack, much to Bunny's dismay. In fact, him and Jack are more alike then they thought! Can he team up with the Guardians to help them with the return of Pitch? Or will he choose to side with the bogeyman? Rating defiantly Teen due to blood! XD
1. Chapter 1: New Spirit

**Okay, so I've been looking through a lot of these types of stories, and I like the idea of the Spirit of Halloween! I'm finally going for a fanfiction that's has more than 20 stories! Lol!**

**Small warning: some of Danny's spirit powers are, somewhat creepy… One of them I had in a dream and thought it was perfect for this. :) Oh great… now I need to think of a title…**

_**I need to keep doing this! **_**I don't own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians. **

**Phantom Spirit**

Chapter 1: New Spirit

"_I'll always believe in you Danny…"_

"_Danny…"_

In the middle of a thick forest, laid a small boy, maybe 14 years old. He had raven black hair and his body was covered in a black cloak, one like the Reaper would wear. He lay in a small clearing, the moon shinning above him. An echoed voice saying to the small boy,

"_Danny Phantom, Spirit of Halloween."_

Said teen's eye lids snapped open, revealing glowing, green eyes. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. The boy looked up towards the moon. "Danny Phantom…" he repeated what it had just said. "Has a nice ring to it. I like the_ Phantom_ of Halloween better though." Smiling, he stood up.

A cool wind encircled him, throwing the boy into the air. Danny laughed as he flew farther into the woods.

He stopped, a strange feeling entering his chest. It wasn't cold, like another sense he could faintly remember. No, this was warmer. Tingly even. Danny floated to the ground, following his instincts. A few minutes passed when the feeling just… went away.

Confused, the new spirit walked through some brambles, not realizing he actually walked _through _them.

Once passed the plants, Danny had entered a fairly small clearing, about as big as a regular bedroom. Bushes, brambles, and trees encircled the grassy area. The moon shinning down on the morning dew just forming, making it sparkle like stars. That wasn't what Danny was focused on, though. He was staring at what was in the middle.

A small, light brown heap of fur lay in the middle of the grass. As he approached it, he realized it was a young fawn, white spots still on her fur. A bite mark on her stomach dyed her soft hair a deep red, along with the grass around her. The only sign of life was the faint rise and fall of her sides.

Danny knelt down next to it, placing a hand on her dry fur. He planned to stay with her, so she didn't pass alone. He closed his green eyes and circled his thumb across the soft hair.

Through his eyes, he noticed a green glow. Snapping them open, he saw the light come from his hand. It sank into the fawn before disappearing completely. The baby deer stopped breathing.

Danny stood up, about to call to the wind, when he saw a black blur out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head to the animal just in time to see the black fog seep out of the bite mark. The spirit furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the black mist formed a mini-tornado. It spun around, blowing the grass around it, until it started to take form.

The mist compacted together, making a small body. Little legs sprouted from the body, along with a head and tiny tail. When the mist stopped, there stood a black version of the dead fawn lying on the ground. Its tail and ears let out small puffs of black mist that disappeared into the night like fire. Lighter mist made the small spots on her body in the same pattern as the original.

"D-Did I do that?" Danny asked himself, looking at his hands.

The fawn jumped into the air, the same puffs of smoke trailing behind her as she ran/flew to the boy. He looked up as the misty deer trotted around his head. He laughed and said, "Well, What's your name?" The deer stopped and stared at him before nodding her head in his direction. "Okay… Bambi?" he asked jokingly. The fawn shook her head. "Shadow?" She shook her head again. "Um… Midnight?"

The deer pranced around Danny as an answer. "Alright, Midnight it is!" He jumped into the air and flew off to the nearest town: Amity Park.

Landing, he realized no one else was flying around or walking with black mist pets, so he figured no one else could do what he could. He walked through the streets, waving at a few people outside at night that passed him. The fawn tried to pull him back, but he kept walking.

He walked through the night towards a park. Only one kid was there. Muscular, blond hair, red and white jacket. Danny wasn't quite sure why he was out so late, but didn't mind. He walked up to the boy and got ready to say something when…

He walked through him. The fawn next to him shook her head as Danny felt himself. He was solid, so how did the kid walk through him like… like he wasn't there…

A scream tore him out of his thoughts. Spinning around, he noticed the same boy run out of the park, away from Danny. Before he could comprehend what happened, a chill ran through his spine. _'There's a sense I know!'_ he thought. But then he realized; he didn't know what it meant.

A buff of blue smoke came from his mouth, blowing around him. He turned to follow it, but stopped.

"Beware my cubic wrath!" he heard. He may not know who said it, but he knew it didn't sound threatening. Pulling up his hood, he flew towards the sound.

As he went further into the park, he finally came upon a short blue guy in a beanie hat waving his hands around at a… dog?

"You will FEAR ME!" he bellowed at the mutt. Said dog jumped up onto its hind legs and put its brown front paws on the man's chest. He licked the man and walked away, white tail held high and wagging. "Oh come ON!" the man shouted.

"Heheh. That's so not scary," Danny said as he landed behind the man.

The blue male spun around. "I am TOO scar-" he started, before realizing who he was talking to. "YOU! You are the one that was rumored to rule us GHOSTS!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, not that the man could see it through the shadows of his cloak. "I am? I mean… I am!" He wasn't quite sure on this, but if the warehouse dude thought so, then it was probably true. Hopefully.

The ghost dropped to the ground and onto his knees. "I shall tell everyone of your arrival, sir…"

"Danny," the spirit said, lowering his hood. "And you are?"

The ghost's eyes widened. "But-But…? Wait. You don't know me?"

"Should I?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

The man narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Never mind. I am THE BOX GHOST! Master of all things square! With the occasional bubble wrap."

"Well, Box Ghost, what's today? I kinda want to be ready for Halloween." The Box Ghost floated back into the air.

"Um, Halloween was like…" He counted on his fingers, mouthing the numbers. "Three weeks ago. You still got all year to prepare. BEWARE!" With this, he flew off into the night, searching for the nearest ghost portal.

"All year, huh?" Danny said to the deer besides him. "I have all year to practice for the best Halloween yet! Awesome!" He jumped into the air, the fawn fallowing fondly **[Ha ha! Alliteration…] **behind him.

**I love the power where he can make dying animals his shadowy helpers. It's like Tooth and her little "Mini Me" fairies! It happened a little differently in my dream, but I didn't know how to explain it… :) All questions shall be answered later.**

**P.S. The next chapter is a skip ahead of like 11 months. So it'll be near the end of September. Almost Halloween :) Anyways, cya next time! **

**~BloodBlossom88**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Five

**Well. Didn't think I'd get so many followers and favorites in, what, a week? Maybe two! Thanks to all who did! And, again, this chapter is a fast-forward 11 months! ALMOST HALLOWEEN.**

**Before I start the chapter, I would just like to apologize to the **_**person**_** Phantomspirit. I thought there was something familiar about that name! I will change it **_**if**_** you want me too! LOL. XD**

**DICLAIMER: I wish, but I don't own ROTG or DP. :)**

**Phantom Spirit**

Chapter 2: The Big Five

Danny was floating above the small town of Burgess. It was still daytime, the sun shining down on the kids playing in the park. Midnight danced around his head, where she always is. He'd gotten more shadow pets over the year. He tried to get one for each town, so when it was Halloween, they could all scare the kids. The ghosts he commands just do what they do, _without_ hurting anyone. Surprisingly, they cooperated.

A cool breeze blew through his hair, blowing his hood down. He would have shivered, but cold didn't bother him.

He smiled. "Hey Jackie," he called.

"Hey Danielle," a voice replied behind him.

Danny turned to face the source of the voice. A tall, pale teen with white, messy hair and bright blue eyes floated behind him. He wore a light blue hoody with frost designs dancing across the shoulders and dirty brown pants. He had no shoes and was carrying a wooden staff with a G shaped top, also covered in frost.

Jack was one of the first spirits he met, and one of the only ones he liked. They had a lot in common: loved fun, pranked Bunny, and hated Pitch. Danny wasn't there during the fight with Pitch, but he's heard stories.

"It's not Danielle," he told him.

"Well, it's not Jackie either," Jack told him with a smirk.

"Touchy, touchy." Danny slowly dropped to the ground, Jack following with Midnight. "What are you doing here anyways? It's Fall. Won't the Fall Spirits get mad? They don't particularly like you." Danny raised an eyebrow at the last sentence.

"And I don't care. You want to do something?"

Danny opened his mouth to say yes, but Midnight poked his head. He turned to his little friend and saw his shadow eagle next to her. "Sorry Jack," he said, turning his head to the winter spirit. "It's almost Halloween. My shadows will be bugging the _crap_ out of me." He turned back to the eagle. "So I'll be busy."

"Oh." Jack frowned. All his friends seemed to be too busy now. Tooth is busy with teeth, North with toys, Sandy with dreams, and there's no way he's hanging out with Bunny. "I'll just go back to North's." He started walking away from the new spirit. _'North can't be that busy, right?'_

**X.X.X.X.X**

The window to the toy shop blew open with a cold wind. Jack landed on the floor of the workshop and walked in. The place was in chaos. The elves were running around playing with the toys and eating cookies. The yetis were busy making the toys and testing them out. Toy trains chugged across the floor while airplanes flew through the air.

Jack began walking through the zoo of a workshop, dodging airplanes and stepping over elves, occasionally freezing a few. He finally came to the globe room, where North was ordering around some yetis.

"Hey North!"

The large man turned around, a large grin on his face. "Aw! Jack!" he yelled in his Russian accent. "What brings you here, my friend?"

"Had no one else to bug, so I'm going with you." North walked up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "North- need- to breath!"

North smiled and dropped him. "I'm glad to hear it!" He walked back to the yetis. "But there are only a few months till Christmas! I'm very busy."

"Oh come on!" Jack said. "First Danny, now you!"

North turned around. "Who's D-"

Light beamed through the skylight, lighting up the room even more. North looked up to the dawn sky.

"Manny!" he exclaimed. "What surprise do you have now?"

The beam of light trailed across the floor to the circle engraved on it. North's eyes widened.

He ran towards controls in front of the globe and grabbed the handle. He turned his fist so the handle turned with it and slammed down.

The Northern Lights appeared in the sky. Jack watched in awe as the colors danced above the workshop. He had only been a guardian for 2 years, and has never seen the Northern Lights yet. He hasn't even seen MiM do this before, so he was defiantly confused.

In about five minutes, Tooth flew through the window, 3 mini fairies following. Next was Sandy, coming through the same window on a dream sand cloud. The ground opened up next to the newly arrived guardians, forming a small hole. Bunnymund hopped out of the tunnel.

"What's the problem, North?" Tooth asked.

North pointed to the moon. The three came to where the moon beam was highlighting. The small circle started to glow until it was completely white. It sunk into the ground, disappearing from their view.

Jack leaned towards the Tooth Fairy, still watching the hole. "What's going on?" he whispered.

She smiled at him, her hands clasped by her heart. She floated next to the winter spirit, the bright feathers on her sparkling in the moon light as she moved.

"A new guardian!"

A crystal peaked out of the hole, slowly rising out. The Big Five looked at each other as the light started taking form.

"Oh! Who will it be this time?" Tooth squealed. A sand question mark and exclamation mark formed over Sandy's head.

"Why'd he choose another so soon?" Jack said to himself, loud enough for the others to hear.

Bunny looked up. "Please not the Ground Hog. Please not the Ground Hog," he mumbled to himself.

North took a step closer to the crystal as an image started to take form. A teenage boy with a hooded cloak, arms crossed and hood up. North raised an eyebrow.

"Who's tha-?" he started.

"WHAT!?" Bunny exclaimed. "What is with him and picking the pranksters?!"

Jack jumped onto his staff so he was squatting on the curved part, the staff somehow standing upright. "YES! Someone to hang out with AND do my job with me!"

"Jack, Bunny, you know him?" Tooth asked, gesturing to the holographic teen.

"Yes! You don't?" Jack looked at the three confused guardians. "That's-"

"Danny Phantom," Bunny interrupted, his Aussie accent clearly showing his dislike in the spirit. He narrowed his eyes. "The new spirit of Halloween."

North raised his eyebrows. "Aw! That's who you were talking about!" He looked towards Jack.

"Who's going to get him?" Tooth looked at each of her friends. Sandy smiled and pointed a sand arrow towards Bunny.

"Oh no!" Bunny pointed at the little man, his large ears flattening against his head. "I had to get this bloody show pony last time!" He pointed towards Jack. "I'm not gonna get the other!"

"Cool it, kangaroo!" Jack said, hopping off his staff. "I'll get him. Besides," he looked at North, "I don't want him getting stuffed in a sack like I was."

**X.X.X.X.X**

Danny was flying over the woods he first woke up in. He always came to this town when he had free time. Amity Park was the closest settlement to his forest. He would stop in, scare a few kids, and get back to work.

He landed on the street of the city and started walking along. It was a few hours till midnight, so it was dark outside. Perfect time to scare. Midnight was out helping the ghosts prepare for the upcoming holiday, so he was on his own.

After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a boy walking on the sidewalk. This was his favorite teen to scare! He wore a yellow shirt and baggy jeans with black glasses and a red hat. He always had his PDA, phone, or any other electronic. Heck, one time when he ran off screaming, his green backpack fell and there was even electronics in there!

Danny concentrated on his powers. Fog rolled in from all directions. The kid looked up from his PDA.

"Oh no…" he muttered to himself.

Danny smirked. He flew up to the street light. When he touched it, it burned out. He hopped from one to the other, each one burning out at contact.

The teen started to walk faster, mumbling to himself. "Nothing's gonna happen. Just get to Sam's. Don't be paranoid. It's just fog. And darkness…"

Danny snapped his fingers. A shadow owl landed next to him on the building he was perched on. Even though people couldn't see _him_, they can see and hear his shadow animals.

"_Whooo… Whooo… Whooo…"_ the owl cooed. The boy jumped slightly, but didn't look up.

"Well well well," Danny smirked. "Looks like he's gotten help with this. He usually runs at this point." He put two fingers into his mouth and blew. The whistle caused a shadow coyote to fly towards him, landing besides him. Danny patted his head. "You know what to do, Shadow."

Shadow jumped off the building and burned out the lights the boy was walking towards. The dog landed in an ally in front of the dark skinned teen and howled.

Said boy yelped and dropped his hand held computer. Danny flew to the nearest building to get a better look. The coyote growled and stalked out of the ally, green eyes glowing through the fog. The teen backed up slowly as Shadow stalked towards him.

"Crap crap crap crap crap…" the boy whispered. The dog sped up until he was running towards the boy. "CRAP!"

Danny laughed as the boy stumbled to get away. He tripped and rolled onto his back, putting up an arm to block the dog. He screamed when Shadow pounced.

"_Tucker!"_ Danny looked around, not seeing anyone who could've said that.

Realizing the boy was about to wet his pants, Danny snapped his fingers. The dog's ear flicked a bit, signaling he heard. When he was just inches from landing on the boy, he faded to mist. Danny's eyes glowed slightly brighter and the fog started to dissipate. The lights flickered to life one by one.

'_Oh, what the heck?'_ he thought. Danny snapped his fingers again. The coyote reappeared and walked towards the boy's PDA, still lying on the floor. He picked up the, thankfully, unharmed devise and padded to the frightened boy.

The boy had stood after he realized the dog had left. He about fell over again when it appeared again.

"P-Please!" he cried. "I don't taste good!"

The dog herded the boy so he had his back to the wall of the building Danny was on. Shadow walked up to him and placed the electronic in front of his feet. The boy looked between his PDA, then the dog, not trusting the canine enough to reach down and grab it.

"Tucker!" Danny's head shot towards the source of the voice. A girl with short black hair put up in a ponytail on top of her head was running down the street. She had on a black mini skirt with green stripes going vertically and horizontally and a black belly shirt with black combat boots.

The coyote looked at the girl, then to Danny. Danny clicked his tongue twice and Shadow turned to black mist. The girl reached Tucker, as he now knows is his name, and pulled him from the black smoke. The mist trailed up to Danny as he started walking away.

He gave one last look at the teens. The boy ran to his PDA and stroked it lovingly. The girl just stared at where he was. Danny raised an eyebrow under his hood, but a whining drew his attention. He looked down to see Shadow looking up at him. _'Oh, she's looking at Shadow.'_ He laughed to himself. _'Should have known. She can't see me. She doesn't believe.'_

Danny patted the canines head and walked back. The owl gave one last _"Whooo"_ before flying besides them.

"Danny!"

**OOOHHH! Cliffy! XD Is it Sam? Tucker? Jack? Some other person? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!**

**I didn't have to do the whole "Scare the hell out of Tucker" thing, but I thought it be funny for you and fun to write. I WAS RIGHT! It was TOTALLY fun to write! Well, next chapter is the… IDK what it's called… Guardian Ceremony? Yah, let's go with that. *Smiles evilly* I can't WAIT to write THAT!**

**I was gonna say something else, but I fo- WAIT! NEVERMIND! I just remembered! I would have described what North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny looked like, but they are kind of detailed and I didn't want to put in 4 paragraphs of just describing. -_- Don't judge me…**

**Funny Fact BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT: Did anyone else notice that Burgess sounds a lot like Burgers? XD**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	3. Chapter 3: Failed Ceremony

**OMG! Today was so cool! And boring… At school, our grade had an 80's day, so we had to dress like they did in the 80's. (I won some gum for wearing awesome stuff :D) But some of the activities sucked… Still fun though!**

**I had some time before we go out to eat, so I feel like writing. I've been through this chapter in my head during the boring parts of today. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Yah. I've already said this, and I'll say it again. I don't own DP or ROTG. **

**Phantom Spirit**

Chapter 3: Failed Ceremony

"Danny!"

Danny shot around, thinking the girl had just called out his name. But when he turned, he saw it wasn't the dark girl.

"Hey Jack," he called to the floating teen just feet from him, trying to refrain from laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I know I'm against scaring kids," Jack started in between chuckles, "but do you do that a lot? 'Cause that was funny!"

Danny smiled at the complement, flicking his hand to signal the coyote and owl to leave. "Yah, heheh. That kid is really fun to scare."

The winter spirit landed on the floor and put his hands up in a mocking way. "Please! I don't taste good!"

Danny laughed. "Nothing's gonna happen! Just get to Sam's!" he mocked with him.

The boy's laughed for a while. When Danny finally stopped, he asked, "Anyways, why are you here? You can't be spreading snow days. It's not winter yet."

"Yah yah, I know, mom," Jack teased. "I came for you. We need you at the pole."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "The guardians need me? A newbie spirit?" He thought for a moment. "Am I on the Naughty List?"

Jack laughed, feeling like he's heard that before. "After what I just saw, I wouldn't be surprised." The Halloween spirit smirked at his victory in scaring a teen. A gullible teen, yes, but a teen none the less. "That's not the reason we need you though. That you'll have to find out. Come on!"

Jack hopped into the air and took off to the North Pole, Danny not far behind.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Jack opened the window into North's workshop. "Ladies first," he said with a smirk.

Danny pushed him in before stepping in himself. "Well, it looks like you're a lady then." Jack got off the floor and chuckled before leading him farther in the toy shop. Danny was amazed at the room he was in. A giant globe stood in the middle with handles around it so you won't fall. Yetis ran to and fro, fixing toys and herding elves out of the room. He was about to ask Jack why the elves weren't making the toys, when they passed a few of the little guys. Two of them were rolling the third in fabric, making him an elf burrito.

The raven haired teen smiled at the stupidity of the small people. **{I have nothing against small people!}**

"Ah! There he is!" Danny looked up from his musing. Sure enough, in a decent sized room, there stood the 4 other guardians, Jack now joining him. On the far left stood a small, golden man that seemed like he could fall asleep at any moment. He seemed to be made of sand, so Danny thought him as the Sandman. Next to him was what looked like a mix between a hummingbird and a woman. She looked very excited to see him, along with the three mini-hers flying beside her head. He thought her as the Tooth Fairy, considering she was the only girl there.

Next to her was the man that had spoken to him in the first place. He was tall and large in dark red suspenders and a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, reveling two tattoos on both arms. One read "Naughty" and the other "Nice." Just by his white beard, he could tell this was Santa or North as his friends say. Then there was everyone's favorite rabbit. An over-sized, grey bunny with dark grey patterns all across his body. In Danny's eyes, and Jack's, the Easter Bunny had _anger issues!_ Then of course there was Jack.

Danny took a few steps into the room so he was closer to the Big Five. "So," he said, flicking an elf's bell hat as he offered cookies. "Why am I here, exactly?"

"Good question," Bunny mumbled just loud enough for Danny to hear.

"What was that, Kangaroo?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and continued polishing his boomerangs. "Yah heard what I said."

North didn't seem to mind their little argument. "You are here because you are now G-" Danny couldn't hear the rest of his sentence as yetis and elves started blowing into all kinds of horns. An elf had a tiny tuba wrapped around his little body while others had trombones. Yetis held trumpets while two held a _pretty big_ book; a few were even banging on drums. He felt a tug at hid cloak as he was trying to block out the sound. He looked down to some elves holding a red pillow with strange looking red shoes with bells on the tips on top. Another elf pointed at the shoes, then the end of his cloak where his feet were hidden.

Ignoring the elves, he looked around the loud room. Sandy and Tooth looked excited at… whatever this was, while Bunny just leaned against the wall playing with his boomerang. Jack was smiling at him while leaning against his staff.

North took the book from the yetis and tried to find the page. Taking one last look around the room, Danny held two fingers in his mouth and blew.

Nobody seemed to notice his whistle through the entire ruckus, not even Bunny. But Jack noticed the gesture. His eyes widened and he tried to quiet the people in the room, but was a tad too late.

The windows in the room burst open, creating a loud BANG when they hit the wall. Black, smoky looking fog leaked in through the now open windows, rushing around feet like a river. Everyone shushed as the mist flowed past their feet. It all gathered by Danny and started taking shape.

A cougar stood on his right, claws out and teeth bared. On his left stood a stallion, the mane and tail flickering like flames. Trotting around his head was, naturally, Midnight. The last figure was one of his newest shadow animals that didn't yet know when he was calling for him, or stronger animals. It was a little wolf pup named Star, no bigger than his shins. He usually hung around Midnight when she was free or he was bored.

Danny would have smirked at the shocked expressions around the room, had the circumstances been different.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked.

"What was-?" North stumbled over his words. "What do you mean 'What was that?' That was a ceremony that takes forever!"

"I don't even know what the occasion is!" Danny threw his hands in the air. "Your little orchestra here interrupted before you could finish your sentence!" He snapped his fingers. The cougar dashed to the elves still carrying the pillow and brought back one of the shoes. Danny patted his head and took the shoe. "And what the hell is this?!" He held up the shoe. "Who do you think I am?! Tinkerbell? Another one of your elves?!" He dropped the shoe so Star batted it back towards the elves.

The Guardians stared at the boy, North even let the book fall through his hands in his shock, until Jack face palmed and walked over to Danny. "Yah know, you get more and more like me each day!"

"You're no better, Winter!" Danny said, making Jack stop in his tracks. "You could've told me what to expect! If I'm 'So like you,' than you could have expected I wouldn't like this!"

Bunny shook himself and hopped forward a bit. "See! I told you! He's nuttin' but trouble! He pranks, causes chaos, and scares people! He's like a mixture of Jack and Pitch!"

The cougar jumped forward till it was a foot away from the over-sized bunny, growling as it stalked closer. Bunny yelped and hopped back behind North.

"_Never_, compare me to _Pitch_, Kangaroo," Danny all but growled. "Pitch brings fear and nightmares, I scare people."

The Pooka poked his head around North. "I don't see the difference. Does anyone else?"

"Scaring _my way_ is fun for many people. Scaring _Pitch's way_ scars people for life to the point where they are scared to do something."

Jack broke out of his shocked trance and walked closer to his friend. "It's just a Guardian ceremony, Danny. MiM wants you to be a Guardian." Danny stared at him, for it was now his turn to be shocked. "And, I'm sorry for not telling you. Guess this wasn't the way I'd thought you'd react."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Danny still staring off into space. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "Oh… Uh, heheh." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry I overreacted there a bit…" He clicked his tongue twice and the horse and cougar melted to the floor, the mist flowing out the window.

North clapped his hands together. "Good! Now that that was settled, let's get back t-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, grandpa!" Danny said. "Just because we figured this all out, doesn't mean I want to be a Guardian!"

"So… You don't?" Tooth asked, floating forward a bit.

The Halloween spirit thought for a moment. He'd be protecting people who couldn't even see him. He'd be riding the world of threats to beings who didn't even know he existed. To people who wouldn't repay him or be grateful to him…

"I just don't want this huge celebration… I'll think on it, okay?"

The Big Five looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation. Jack looked back to Danny. "Fine. We'll talk about this later."

Danny sighed. "Thanks." A green blob phased through the ceiling and up to the teen. "Oh! Sorry guys," he said, looking back to the others in the room. "I got some work to do. Halloween's coming up soon so… yah. Bye!" He looked back at the ghost and started to float up, whispering, "I told you! You go to Montana!" before phasing through the ceiling with the ghost and Star and Midnight.

**XD That was fun. Hope the wolf pup satisfied a few of you. I know one requested the wolf puppy, and at least one preferred a wolf to the coyote last chapter. I would have, but I want Danny to have one of each animal (Almost at least. I don't know ALL the animals in the world :D).**

**So review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. God, I feel like I'm forgetting to mention something… I'm gonna be thinking of this all night…**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	4. Chapter 4: Jamie

**Okay! Okay! I'm back! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY HEAD! Lol…**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciated! XD I don't really like the response stuff people put in their chapters, honestly. It just makes it look longer than it really is. -_-**

**I frickin remember what I was going to say the other day! (Er, type, not say. XD) I need more shadow animal names! I have a few more, but way too many animals that I might use! :D Thanks!**

**Also, I drew a picture of a few of the shadow animals. I was bored, stuck at home (don't ask) and I have some… sad stuff planned that I know I'll get crap about soon, so I drew Midnight, Star, a bird that I could add (maybe…) and a fox I named Pepper. I'm working on Shadow… Now, I can't draw on a laptop, so I don't have a devianArt (if I even spelled that right XD) account. If you want to try, go ahead but PM me how to find it! I would love to see Midnight, Star or Shadow! **

**Anyway! DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of doing this! I don't own DP or ROTG! I could ask North… or, my birthday is coming up soon… :) jkjk!**

**Phantom Spirit**

Chapter 4: Jamie

It's been a few weeks since the little… accident. Danny hadn't seen any of the Guardians since; not even Jack. Time flies when you're immortal! Or Clockwork was messing with him…

But at the moment, he was relieved about that. Not because of the whole "They want him to be a Guardian" thing, but because Halloween was soon. And by soon, I mean the _next day._

It's been a lot of weight on his shoulders! Not only did he have the shadow animals to help, but he had the _entire Ghost Zone_ to tell where to be and what to do! And some of the ghosts aren't very easy… (*cough* Box Ghost *cough*) And don't forget how this is his _first flipping Halloween!_

The Phantom of Halloween hadn't had a lot of time off! Sure, Midnight would take over for a few hours every once and a while, but she was just a fawn! And the ghosts didn't really understand her…

But at the moment, this was one of these times. Shadow and Midnight got him to take a break for a few hours. Danny didn't want to at first, but fell for the puppy eyes of Midnight. Seriously. Shadow was a coyote, a canine, and a deer could do better puppy eyes!

After flying aimlessly for thirty minutes to just clear his mind of his worries, Danny landed on a random roof in a random town. He squatted down and ran a hand through his hair. All this stress was finally getting to him.

He scanned his surroundings. He recognized the place, but couldn't quite place it.

Then he spotted the group of kids running down the sidewalk. It was late enough that it was dark, but he guessed they were going home for a group sleep over or something.

Two of the kids had dark skin and looked like twins. One had blue jeans, spiked up dark hair and a red short sleeved shirt. The other had blue jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and a red cap on his head. They both were wearing white sneakers with black laces. Then there was a shorter boy with blond hair and red glasses. He was kind of pale and had a nice looking, plad, green shirt, blue jeans with the ends rolled up, and white sneakers.

Then there was the larger (whether it was fat, muscle or both, he didn't know) girl with matty, short, brown hair. She had a dark pink T-shirt, short blue jeans, and white sneakers with pink stitching. The other girl had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and was slightly taller than the twins. She had a purple long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans that hid her black boots.

But the boy that caught Danny's attention was the one walking next to the second girl. He was fairly short and had messy brown hair. He had a dark orange shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and a black bat on the chest. He had blue jeans on like the others, but his were darker. His shoes were white sneakers with black bottom and laces.

'_Jamie,'_ Danny though. The kids were talking and laughing as they jogged down the street, shoving each other around playfully and trying to race to where ever their destination was.

A smirk grew on Danny's face as he remembered how Jack told him to not scare his first believer. _'Payback, Frosty. Payback.'_

With a snap of his fingers, the lights on the streets flickered out and blinds in windows shut to keep the light from inside houses inside. He whistled for his owl, hoping he wasn't busy. His eyes glowed slightly brighter as the fog started to roll in and his owl landed beside him. Danny did all this in matter of seconds.

The owl began to _"Whoooo…" _from its perch on the roof when Danny hopped down. The kids stopped when the noises started, just noticing the scary scene they were in. The spirit watched silently as they formed a circle, looking in all directions. The nerdy looking kid was hiding behind the larger girl, peaking around her to see what was in the fog.

Danny knew Shadow was busy, so he called the next best thing.

Whistling again, a cloud of black mist trailed up to him, turning into a large, black cat. He patted her head and said, "Go get em, Hunter."

The large cougar leaped forward, just close enough so the kids could see a black figure in the fog. The group eyed the black shape cautiously as it circled them, growling silently.

"P-Pitch?" Jamie said shakily, standing in front of the group.

'_Brave kid,'_ Danny thought as he stepped closer.

Hunter changed her direction and started to stalk closer to the frightened kids. The group took a step back every time she took a step forward. Soon tired of this, the feline leaped forward so she was nose to nose with Jamie.

Said kid froze in fear while his friends leapt back in surprise, the nerdy one falling and losing his glasses. Jamie's eyes flicked from the bared teeth to the creatures green eyes. The eyes were practically black the pupils were so large.

He gritted his teeth and turned his head slightly, eyes tightly shut, waiting for the cougar to attack.

He waited and waited. Soon, he peaked his eyes open a little, only to quickly shut them again when the cat licked his face.

Now confused, Jamie looked back at the cat with eyebrows furrowed. The large feline sat down and began to lick her paw. Danny about fell down with laughter at the look on their faces. Jamie held out a hand, almost jerking it back when Hunter flicked her head towards them.

She looked between the boy and his hand before looking towards where Danny was laughing his head off. The spirit took a deep breath and nodded. The cat looked back towards the even more confused kids. They were all searching the fog for what she was looking at. Jamie's hand had lowered slightly but was still up.

The brown haired boy jumped in shock when he felt something soft push on his outstretched hand. He looked back to his arm and saw the cougar was nuzzling his hand, purring softly. Jamie smiled and scratched Hunter, kneeling down before her.

Danny smiled and whistled a softer tune. Star came bounding up to him from behind.

Crouching down, he patted his head and pointed towards the group. "Fetch," he whispered softly.

The pup yipped happily and ran to the group, nudging his way through their legs. Once he made it to the middle, he picked up the fallen glasses and ran back to Danny.

The teen about face palmed. He pointed back at the group that were watching Jamie pet the cat with confused and untrusting looks. All but the boy in the middle, who was still on the floor with his hands over his head.

Now getting what his master was saying, Star ran back to the kids, now getting their attention as he now had to pull the glasses between their feet. The wolf pup set the glasses down and pawed the shaking boy playfully. He yipped happily and nudged the boy's head with his.

The blond lifted his head up enough to show his eyes. The canine grabbed his glasses and slipped them over his eyes, having done it before for multiple other kids.

The taller girl laughed as the nerdy boy sat up. She knelt by the puppy and patted his back. Yipping again, Star rolled on his back, exposing his belly for the girl to rub. As she scratched his stomach, his tail wagged and tongue hung out of his mouth.

The larger girl had joined in on petting the cougar while the twins watched fondly. The owl flew in from the roof and lands on the spiked hair twin's shoulder, still cooing.

Danny smiled at the kids as the fog dissipated. Jamie looked up from Hunter and scanned his surroundings, looking for who the animals belonged to. Clicking his tongue twice, the animals turned to mist and trailed back to him before changing back to their animal form. Star hopped on Hunter's back and lied down while the owl landed on Danny's shoulder.

The kids moaned in disappointment and started to walk again as the animals and their owner walked away thinking, _'Well, back to work!'_

**X.X.X.X.X**

Jack was flying towards Burgess for the first time in a while. He hadn't seen Jamie and the others in a longtime and wanted to give them a surprise visit.

He had left Danny alone for a few weeks. He knew he needed time to think and not to mention Halloween was the next day!

Following his sense of direction, Jack soon found himself at Jamie's house. The winter spirit landed on the roof of the house next to Jamie's window and peaked in. The whole group were talking in hushed voices from their sleeping position, Jamie on his bed while everyone else were in sleeping bags.

He pushed the window open slightly and made a snowball in his hand. When Jack had his perfect ball of snow, he threw it in Jamie's face.

"Jack!" Jamie whispered, trying to keep quiet so his mom won't hear they were still awake. The kids scrambled out of their makeshift beds and surrounded him, all talking at once.

All Jack could really make out was something about scary, Pitch and soft.

"Whoa whoa! One at a time, kiddos!" he said, laughing slightly.

"Is Pitch back but a lot nicer?" Jamie asked immediately.

"Um… I don't recall him, why?" Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause on our way here, there was this fog that rolled in and a black cougar was stalking us! It leapt towards us until it was in my face and scared the crap out of me!"

"And me!" Monty added in. "I jumped back, fell down and lost my glasses!"

"Anyway," Jamie continued," instead of eating me like I thought it would, it licked my face and let me pet it!"

"_She_ was so soft!" Cupcake said from behind him.

"Then a little puppy came in and gave Monty his glasses back!" Pippa joined in. "He let me rub his belly! He was SO cute!"

"Plus the owl that sounded in the background during the scary part landed on my shoulder!" Claude interrupted.

"It was awesome!" Caleb said beside him.

"Someone scared you?" Jack said, now worried.

"Yah, but-"

"Dang it, Danny!" Jack exclaimed before Jamie could continue. "I told him not to scare you guys!" He started to walk towards the window before Jamie stopped him.

"Who's Danny?"

Jack almost faced palmed. There goes that promise to his friend. He turned back to the curious kids and mumbled, "Danny Phantom."

"What?" Jamie said eyes wide. "I think I heard you wrong…"

Jack sighed and turned around fully. "Danny Phantom," he said a little louder. "Spi- er, Phantom of Halloween. He's a friend of mine, new spirit, and sort of Guardian."

The group of kids stared at him, not able to say anything, confusing Jack.

Finally Jamie was able to speak. "Bu-But he disappeared last year…" **[Be happy I didn't end it here XD]**

Jack looked towards his first believer. "What?"

"Danny Phantom," Jamie said a little louder. "He saved the world from an asteroid that was going to hit Earth two years ago by getting a bunch of ghosts to turn the Earth intangible. We called it the Disasteroid. He turned out to just be a half ghost kid. His human half was Danny Fenton, some low ranked kid that lived in Amity Park."

The winter spirit just stood there, dumbfounded. Hanging out with Danny had gotten him to know what intangible meant. He remembered that day, when the glowing green asteroid passed through Santoff Clausen harmlessly. He was super interested in why he was suddenly see-through.

That meant that Danny had been a hero before he died. And Jack knew he died. A spirit only lost their memory if they did, so they wouldn't be grief stricken when loved ones walked through them or horribly afraid by the way they died.

"He disappeared last year, sometime during July," Jamie continued. "No one knew what happened to him or where he was. Did… Did he die?"

Jack looked at all the depressed kids in the room, staring at him with sad eyes. Jack had told Jamie how he became a spirit. The kid wanted to know if he could be one.

The winter spirit just noticed one of the posters in Jamie's room.

It had a green background with a teenager in a HAZMAT suit and another regular looking teen leaning back-to-back in the middle. Their arms were crossed in an identical motion. The one on the right had white hair, green eyes, and a black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, collar, belt and boots. The kid on the left had black hair, ice blue eyes, and a white T-shirt with red collar, sleeve rims and oval on the chest, blue baggy jeans, and white and red sneakers. They were both smirking identically. Below them was a large white symbol. A D with a P inside and three spike-like points coming off the straight part.

But the two teens were undeniable.

If you took the right's green eyes and put them on the black haired teen and changed his outfit to a cloak, you would be looking at the Phantom of Halloween. Exactly.

The facts matched. Amity Park was his favorite place, he looked like the two on the poster mixed together, he wouldn't be surprised if the kid he scared in Amity was really his best friend!

"Yes."

**MUHAHAHAH! Cliffy! (Sort of XD)**

**Well, this reveals lots of how Danny's past! Not how he died, but you know what I mean. :)**

**This is longer than I really thought it would be. Heheh. Hope you like to read long paragraphs… HOLY CRAP! 2,523 words?! 10:06 PM?! Well, now there're more words…**

**So much for updating Nightfang…**

**PLEASE DON'T HUNT ME DOWN! You still need me to finish the story! XD If you don't kill me, 16ckelmen, I will give you cookies! *Throws one* (::)**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

**Hey guys, I'm back and no, I'm not dead. XD I was having a bit of Writer's Block. But don't worry! I got some help from (ironically) Phantomspirit12. Thanks again!**

**Speaking of her, if you read her story**_**, Phantom: The Arrival**_**, she will not be updating for a while. She is going out and wanted me to make sure people didn't think she died. XD Honestly, I should be putting this on **_**Nightfang**_**, considering more people that read her story probably read that too… Oh well!**

**Don't have much to say, really. If you make a pic of a character from this story or another story I made, tell me and I just might use it as a cover image. If you let me of course!**

**DISCLAIMER: I said it 4 other times, and I'll say it again. I don't own Danny, Jack, Jamie, Sam, Tuck, or any other characters from ROTG and DP. They belong to DreamWorks and Butch. Not BloodBlossom88. :) All I own is the Shadow Animals, sooo... COPY RIGHT! XD jkjk.**

**Phantom Spirit**  
Chapter 5: Halloween

Danny flew above the tree line of Canada, still laughing at his little prank. The sun was starting to do down, creating a beautiful, orange, red and yellow sunset on the horizon.

After he scared Jamie and his friends, Danny had noticed the temperature was starting to drop. Knowing that meant Jack was coming, the spirit flew away to avoid the sure-to-be-mad winter spirit.

After a while, he got bored and decided to leave a "gift" in Bunny's Warren. You can't blame him though. It's his holiday, he has to pass time till the night when the fun starts, and Bunny did compare him to Pitch.

Taking a deep breath, Danny flew towards Amity Park. On the way, he spotted some ghosts and Shadow Animals heading in the same direction. He told them all to meet there on Halloween so he could tell them what to do. He was glad they were all obeying.

_'Time to get our scare on,'_ he though with a smile.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Jack flew around Burgess for a while before deciding the Halloween spirit wasn't there. _'He couldn't have gotten far, right?'_ he asked himself.

As he flew above the Burgess forest, the winter spirit racked his brain for where his friend would go on his holiday. He gave up and just searched the towns near Burgess, determined to find Danny.

The sun was starting to set and Jack still found no trace of the Phantom of Halloween_. 'Come on Jack! Where would he go! Probably meeting the ghosts and Shadows somewhere, but where?!'  
_  
As he thought of some towns, he stopped in midair, the wind holding him up. Face palming, he exclaimed, "No duh! Amity!"

With his course set, he shot off towards the Wisconsin.

As he neared the town, he spotted a flash of grey on the ground. Diving down to investigate, Jack found Bunny zipping through the trees in the same direction he was headed.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jack asked the overgrown rabbit.

Said rabbit stopped and flicked around to face Jack. His expression was one of pure annoyance and anger. "I'm out to kill that bloody friend of yours!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack landed on the ground with his staff carelessly placed on his shoulder. "What he do now?"

"He left Jack-o-Lanterns all over my Warren!"

"So? Throw them away."

"Ya didn't let meh finish," he growled, his eye twitching in anger. "He left a bloody shadow kangaroo ta guard em. I am not the Easter Kangaroo!"

Jack tried to stifle his laughter. Key word:_ tried_. He had been there when Danny got that Kangaroo. Nightbound was what he thought he named it. It was a while ago and the winter spirit hadn't seen him in a while_. 'Have to admit though; it did look a lot like Bunny!'_

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the angered Bunny, still smiling. "Look, you go handle Nightbound and I'll talk to Danny. I really need to speak to him anyway."

Grumbling a "Yah better," Bunny tapped his foot twice and hopped into his newly opened rabbit hole. As soon as the hole was closed, a pink Dragon Snap **[Check thoughs out! They're neat and you can make them talk (sort of)!]** was the only indication that the hole was even there. Jack fell to his knees in laughter at Danny's prank.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Danny motioned for the gathering ghosts and animals to land in a large clearing in the forest near Amity. As soon as he landed he started to send them off to towns, cities, and countries.

"Skulker, you and Night head to Spokane," he ordered. Night, an eagle, flew towards the mechanical ghost and they took off. "Ember, follow Stella to Paris." A black poodle took off to the East with the rock star close behind. "Boxy, go to Burgess with Pepper."

Nodding, the Box ghost looked around. "Um… who was Pepper again?"

Face palming, Danny pointed to the fox standing right in front of the lame ghost. Pepper shook her head and grabbed his hat in her mouth before taking off towards Burgess. "Hey!" the box obsessed ghost shouted before speeding towards her.

Rolling his green eyes, the spirit continued sending the ghosts out until it was just him, Shadow and Midnight. He noticed Star wasn't there, but he figured he wouldn't be able to do much anyway, considering he's only a few months old. By the time he was done, it was already dark.

"Well, let's get this party started!" he exclaimed, pulling his hood up and shooting off towards Amity.

Landing on one of the street lights with his two animal friends floating next to him, Danny scanned the streets for their first victim.

After a few moments, Shadow pawed at his master and shot of towards a group of kids, Danny and Midnight not too far behind.

A rather large blond haired boy was holding a red haired nerdy boy by his underwear while other large jocks stood around and laughed.

Feeling a pang of anger at the boy for ruining this kids holiday, along with reasons he didn't know, Danny's eyes glowed a brighter green and fog started to roll in. He snapped his fingers, causing the street lights burst. He flinched at this_. 'Calm down, Danny! Stop breaking the town property!'  
_  
He nodded towards Shadow to signal him to start it off. The coyote growled and slowly floated to the ground. The jocks slowly stopped laughing and turned towards the sound. All eyes were on Shadow.

The blond dropped the boy and smiled. "What's a little puppy doing out here?"

Shadow's pupils enlarged to where you couldn't see the green,and charged the leader.

The jocks stood their ground until the coyote stopped in front of the leader and bared his fangs. Laughing, the blond raised his fist and tried to punch the canine's jaw.

But his hand when right through, little specks of black mist following it.

This caught the attention of the other bullies and Danny smirked. Clicking his tongue twice, Danny signaled Shadow to distract them. His front paws rose first, followed by the rest of his body until he was floating in front of the kids. The leader took a step back, his face full of shock.

Danny turned towards Midnight and nodded his head towards the boy still on the floor in the middle of the group of jocks. Nodding back, the young fawn took off towards the frightened nerd.

Shadow's eyes flickered to Midnight for a brief second before going back to the jocks. He slowly swayed his tail back and forth and lifted his head to howl to the moon.

Taking this as her cue, the fawn zipped in, snatched the boy by his shirt and brought him to the street. When she set him down he whipped around to stare at her. A bark brought his gaze back to the terrified and confused bullies.

Shadow brought his head back down and barked, baring his teeth again. The boys all backed up until they were all up against the building wall. Glaring at them, Shadow turned to mist and disappeared. The jocks scanned around to make sure he was truly gone before sighing in relief.

Before they could stalk back to the nerd, another howl sounded and more mist took form into a larger coyote, about as tall as the jocks themselves. Upon seeing this, the boys screamed and scattered in all directions, leaving their leader to face the shadow beast all alone.

The coyote bared his fangs at the jock, a large growl emitting from its throat. He raised his paw as if about to strike when he noticed a small puddle forming around the bully's feet, along with a wet spot on the front of his pants. The coyote growled, though it sounded more like laughter, and stepped back from the kid, letting him run away.

Danny fell to his knees in hilarity. Something about the jock leader wetting his pants brought great joy to the spirit.

Shadow watched him go as he once again turned to mist and reformed in front of the smaller boy in his regular size. The boy was scared at first. But Shadow just sat down, wagged his tail, and panted with his tongue lolling.

He smiled and patted the coyote on the head. Danny smirked and jumped down next to Shadow. Midnight pranced around his head again and both her and Shadow turned to mist and followed Danny away.

The rest of the night they spent scaring the kids and helping them with bullies trying to steal candy. Surprisingly, Danny didn't see any sign of "Tucker" and his girlfriend, whom he forgot the name of. Honestly, the Phantom of Halloween could see him dressing up as some kind of technology or something.

He laughed just at the thought of the geek wearing a lab coat, a white spiked wig, and sunglasses while trying to talk "hip."

He landed in an alleyway and peaked around a corner, even though no one could see him, to look for anymore kids. A whine pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking down, Danny saw a slightly distressed Star looking up at him with his front paws on his shins. "What is it, Star?" he asked with a frown.

"There you are!"

Turning around, Danny laughed nervously as Jack landed not too far from him. Before Danny could fly away, Jack said, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Every time I find you, you shoot off to another area of the town, leaving behind either a scared to death jock or a smiling kid." He pointed his staff towards Danny. "I need to talk to you."

Danny put his hands in the air. "Hey, I only scared them for revenge, Jack! Don't mean any harm!"

Jack leaned against his staff. "That I'll talk to you about later," he said with a slight smirk. "But right now-"

Star howled slightly and whined again. Looking towards Jack, Danny held up a finger. "This will have to wait for a bit, Jack. I'll be right back."

With this, Danny followed the wolf pup as they left the alley he was in and towards the park. There waiting for them was Pepper and the Box Ghost. Midnight and Shadow paused in the air with Star while Danny approached them. As he got closer, a familiar warm feeling came upon him.

"What is it?" he asked. Pepper turned towards him and moved out of the way for him to see behind them. "Oh." A little rabbit sat limply on the grass, its large back foot bleeding from what looked like bullet wound. _'I thought guns weren't allowed in Burgess?!'_

"We found him like this in the forest," Boxy said in his usual "Fear me, I'm trying to be scary" voice. "Pepper motioned for me to follow and brought it here. I don't know why, though." He looked towards the wolf pup and said in a more normal voice, "As for Star, I think he was looking for Midnight."

Danny floated above the rabbit to land on the opposite side so he could get a closer look at the wound. The warm feeling intensified. After all the months Danny had been a spirit, he realized this feeling didn't come with just any dying animals. It only happened when the animal was pure of heart.

Jack flew in behind the animals. "Really, Danny! I really need to… Oh." Said shadow mammals parted to allow him through and walked/flew towards the rabbit. Soon, all that were present were sitting around the injured animal, Jack standing with his back to the park entrance.

Danny's eyes glowed brighter and he placed his hand on the brown animal. The Halloween spirit's hand started to glow a blinding green. Jack and the Box Ghost squinted and tried to block the light with their hand while the others looked unfazed. The light seeped into the brown fur before disappearing completely. The teen stood as the rabbit stopped breathing.

Danny held his breath. Sometimes, if the animal didn't want to, his power wouldn't work. It didn't work for one of Star's sister, the only other of his family with a pure heart.

"Uh… Was that supposed to happen?" the Box Ghost asked to try and break the awkward silence.

Star paced towards the rabbit and sniffed. Being the newest of the Shadow Animals, he didn't quite get what was happening.

A black mist bled out of the wound and made a mini tornado. Star yelped and jumped back as Boxy watched in awe.

The mist made a tiny explosion, causing little bits of mist to spread like a mini firework. In the middle was a black version of the dead body on the floor, little puffs of smoke coming off its fur like fire.

Danny smiled, both at the little rabbit and the look on Boxy's face. "Welcome to the world, Dusk," he addressed the rabbit. _'Bunny is _so_ going to kill me,'_ he thought with a smirk. Then, remembering his prank, he added,_ 'Twice.'_

Dusk jumped into the air and leaped around the group, little mist trailing behind him. Jack smiled. _'Reminds me of that snow bunny I made for Jamie,'_ he thought happily.

Star yelped joyfully and started to chase it playfully. The two weaved between everyone. Soon, Shadow, Midnight, and even Pepper joined in the little game. After a while, even the Box Ghost joined in. Danny laughed his smile barley showing under the shadow of his hood. Jack smirked and tapped his staff on the ground in front of him, causing ice to form.

Dusk hopped over the ice, along with Midnight. But as Star neared it, he stumbled. Shadow shook his head and picked him up by the scruff.

The three dead humans laughed as Star pawed at Shadow's muzzle in embarrassment when he put him down.

All excitement was gone at the sound of an ectogun charging.

**MUHAHAHAH! Cliffy! XD**

**Well, yesterday I turned 14 and had to go to a family reunion. I was stuck in a car for three hours with my mom, grandparents, brother and his girlfriend. I don't mind too much. But my dad got to stay at home with the dogs because he might have had to go to work. Key word: Might :/ He didn't leave until we got back. -_-**

**You'd think it's his birthday. XD jkjk. I actually had a lot of fun with my cousin.**

**Follow, favorite, and review please! I love to read what you guys think. Cookies for anyone who can guess who had the ectogun! :)**  
**~BloodBlossom88**


	6. Chapter 6: I Know You

**My mouse is dead and I don't have inspiration to do Nightfang so… this cliffy isn't as long a wait. You're lucky. XD**

**If someone could tell me if the image is showing for Nightfang, PLEASE DO! I changed it to a cat and it won't show on my laptop. -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: Yah… Didn't get Danny Phantom or ROTG for my B-day. Therefore I Don't own them! I do own the Shadow animals though. :D**

**Phantom Spirit**

Chapter 6: I Know You…

For the past year, Sam's life has gone downhill.

First off, Danny went missing. Everything was fine and dandy after the Disastroid until he had to go off ghost hunting and never came back. They've looked everywhere. Ghost Zone, Vlad's, even the Guys in White! The Boo-marang brought them to the forest next to Amity, but there was no sign of human life-er, half human life. No one knows where he went.

A few days later, the ghosts started to act weird. Well, for some, weird_er_. They come and go without a scratch on the buildings, streets, park, or person they were scaring. Not even Skulker has bothered to fight back with any ghost hunters. If one shows up, the ghost leaves. A lot of the times, the "victim" says they scare and then cheer up. It's bizarre.

To top that off, people are getting scared by black animals, or "Shadow Animals," as others call them. It's mostly Tucker. At first, he was too scared to come out at night, but that got way too annoying for Sam. She didn't want to have to walk him home or ghost hunt alone. Or worse: with the Fentons.

She helped him get over this fear by taking him out at night a lot and pointing out that they aren't hurting him.

Then came when she actually _saw_ these animals. Well, two: an owl and a coyote. The coyote was stalking Tucker and, as she got closer, gave Tucker his PDA. Sam got there as it turned to mist and drifted to the top of the building with the owl.

That was when she saw the cloaked dude. He was kinda creepy looking; black cloak, hood up, the shadows enough to his face, but not the raven bangs that hung out and glowing green eyes. They stared at each other until the coyote caught his attention and he walked off.

So, yah. Her life is _very_ confusing. Currently, her and Tucker were walking to her house. He was too much of a scaredy-cat to go out on Halloween, so they decided to watch a scary movie at her place.

"So, what movie yah wanna watch?" Tucker asked as they turned a corner.

"I don't care," Sam replied. "Just not a zombie movie. We see that a lot."

Tucker sighed and mumbled, "You just don't want to 'cause Zombie Party was the last thing we watched with Danny."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The Goth glared at her friend. She hated it when people talked about Danny like he wasn't going to come back. She knew he would. He had to…

As they came to her house, a shout interrupted her thoughts. "What the heck?!"

Tucker took a step back, staring at the sky. Confused, Sam looked where he was staring and about fell over. About every ghost from the Zone were all flying towards the woods, making the sky look almost green. A few black spots dotted the ghost cloud. The teen narrowed her eyes to get a better look.

It was a ghost _and_ Shadow Animal swarm!

Pulling out a wrist-ray from her spider bag and putting it on, she turned to her friend. "Tucker! Let's go ch-"

"No way!" he interrupted. "I don't think they're doing any harm, so let's just continue on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into her house.

"Tucker!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp when the teckno geek pulled her inside and shut the door. "This could explain what happened to Danny!"

"Or it could get us killed!" he argued. "If we had back up, I'd come with you. But no one is around unless Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and/or Valerie suddenly pop up."

Ignoring him, Sam rushed out the door. "Dang it!" The sky was clear of anything supernatural, as if nothing had been there before.

"Come on, Sam!" Tucker called from the inside. "Let's just watch a movie and enjoy the night."

Sighing, Sam followed him in.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Bye, Tuck," Sam said as she left his house. When he closed the door, she rolled her eyes. _'He is such a wimp! Won't even walk home by himself.'_ As she walked down the street, Sam pulled out her phone. "Crap," she mumbled. "11:38, better get home." Stretching, the Goth started to walk to her house.

On the way, she couldn't stop thinking about the ghosts that day. What were they all doing? Did the Shadow Animals work with them? Did that cloaked dude have anything to do with this?

She was so into her thoughts she didn't notice she was heading the wrong way. When she reached the park, she stopped and looked around. "Crap!" Face palming, she turned and went the _right_ way.

Some yipping behind her caused her to stop. Turning, she saw a little shadow wolf pup run into the park with a fawn and coyote following. As she started to walk towards them, a white-haired boy in a blue sweatshirt flew in after them.

Pulling out her wrist-ray and holding like a gun, Sam slowly walked up and peaked around the fence. A small rabbit lay in the middle of four shadow animals, the Box Ghost, the boy in a blue sweat-shirt, and the cloaked figure. The small brown animal was obviously close to dying.

Deciding to stay low for a bit, she watched as the dark man placed a hand on the rabbit. She hid back behind the fence to shade from the bright light.

"Uh… Was that supposed to happen?" the Box Ghost asked. Sam peaked back around the corner. The rabbit sat lifeless on the floor.

Before she could step out, a small black tornado formed next to the rabbit, causing the wolf pup to yelp and jump back. The black twister exploded and formed a black rabbit.

"Welcome to the world, Dusk," the cloaked man said in a _very_ familiar voice.

Sam watched in wonder as the rabbit hopped around with the pup chasing. Soon, the other Shadow Animals and the Box Ghost joined in. She laughed a bit when the pup slipped on a bit of ice in front of the mysterious teen, which she had no idea where it came from.

Shaking her head, Sam thought,_ 'Come on! You need answers, Manson!'_

She stepped into the park and started her wrist-ray.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Danny looked around Jack in the direction the humming came from. Also confused, Jack turned around and the animals stopped playing around, causing the Box Ghost to run into Pepper.

A black haired girl in black, purple and green stood in the park entrance with a gun pointed at Danny. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked sternly.

Danny looked around. Finding no one she could mean, the Halloween spirit cocked his head. "Y-You mean me?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl replied, "No duh."

Looking over at Jack, he smiled. _'First Halloween and I already have a believer!'_

He flew towards the girl, stopping a foot away from her gun. The air had pushed his hood back a bit, to where you could see his mouth and nose, but he didn't notice. He had a believer! A freaky one holding a gun, yes. But a believer no less!

"You can see me?!" he more stated than asked. Before the girl could answer, he looked closer at her. "Oh! Now I know where I recognize you from!"

The girl lowered her gun a bit and looked at him with suspicion and confusion. "What do you mean…?"

"Aren't you that Tucker guy's girlfriend?"

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Ew! No!" She put the gun back up again. "Who are you?!"

Danny frowned. "How do you see me, but not know who I am?"

"I asked first!"

"Fine fine." The cloaked teen rolled his green eyes. "I'm the Halloween spirit, D-"

"Okay," she interrupted. "What about him?" The girl nodded the gun in Jack's direction, who was leaning on his staff smiling at the argument.

Jack about feel down in surprise. "You can see me?!"

The girl looked more confused and now annoyed. "Again with the seeing thing?!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Jack countered. "I only have a few believers! And they're all kids!"

As the two of them argued, Danny thought things over. How could she see them? He went over the facts in his head. _'It's Halloween, day of scaring and ghosts. She obviously is a ghost hunter, considering she has an ectogun. She can already see the Shadow Animals and Boxy.'_ He stopped for a second. _'Wait… didn't Jack say he died before becoming a spirit once…'_

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed, making the other two stop talking. "Jack! She must see you because you died and it's Halloween!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So what about you?"

"That I don't know."

"So now I know your name," the girl teased.

"Yes! Whatever! I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter!"

She rolled her eyes. "So you're a ghost?"

Jack face palmed. "No! I'm a spirit! I make it snow, I start snowball fights, I freeze things!" He looked back at the girl and smirked. "Like this."

He made a snowball in his hand and threw it in the girl's face. "You are SO dead!"

Danny stepped in between her and the laughing winter spirit. "Cut it out guys!"

"Shut up, Hoodie!" the raven-haired girl shouted. "What's up with the cloak anyway? Afraid to show your face?!"

Danny turned towards her. "No! I was…" He paused, trying find the right word. "Born... Yah! Born with this!"

"So what?! You never take the hood off?"

"I do in front of friends!

"Why don't you do it now?"

"No! I don't have to!"

"You chicken?"

"No! I-"

Finally having enough of this, Jack yanked Danny's hood off. "Hey!" the Halloween spirit protested. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm sick of all this fighting!" Jack yelled back.

"I don't ca-!"

A whine interrupted their fight. "What!?" they both yelled looking down.

Star backed up, whimpering. Danny then noticed Pepper, Boxy, and Dusk had run off during their "conversation" with the girl and the others where farther away, like they had backed up. He looked back down at the cowering puppy and sighed.

The Phantom of Halloween bent down and picked up Star. "Sorry, Star. Guess I got a little angry there, huh?" The others paced forward, Midnight in the air and Shadow on the floor.

Star yipped and licked his face as Midnight pranced around his head. Shadow barked and sat next to Jack's feet. He nodded his head towards the Winter Spirit.

"Right." Danny set Star down and looked at his friend. "Sorry Jack, got carried away there."

"Nah it's my fault. "Jack smiled at the younger teen. "I was just worked up and- What's wrong with her?" He looked towards the girl as she dropped the ectogun.

Danny looked towards the girl with him. "Um… You okay?"

Tears started to gather in her eyes as she spoke. "D-Danny?"

Said teen furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know my real name, but not know the Halloween spirit?" He ran a hand through his hair and added, "I am so confused!"

She ran forwards and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

Danny stiffened, having never been hugged in the year he'd been alive. "Um… There… there?" Danny said as he awkwardly patted her back. He looked towards Jack with a "Help me" look. Jack just shrugged.

The girl let go and looked at him with a smile. Her smile faded at his confused look. "Y-You don't remember me?" He shook his head slowly. "Danny, it's me, Sam. Your girlfriend?"

Star yipped and flew up to Danny's head, landing in his hair. "I'm sorry, uh, Sam? You must have the wrong person." He absent mindedly scratched Star under his chin. "I don't remember you, much less remember a girlfriend. I'm just Danny Phantom, the Phantom of Halloween." He laughed slightly. "I guess you can see me 'cause you believe this other Danny is still out there."

Jack sighed. He really needed to talk to him. This Sam girl was probably his girlfriend when he was alive.

The Halloween spirit smiled slightly and pulled his hood back up, causing Star to yelp in surprise as he was put in under too. "Um… Hope you find him?" He floated a bit in the air, the other two Shadow Animals following his actions. "Yah… Bye."

With this he turned and flew off. Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked at the now crying girl. "I'll go talk to him. Um… sorry. Bye."

When he caught up to Danny, they both stopped. "Well that was interesting," Danny said with a slight laugh. "So what was it you were going to tell me, Jack?"

"Right, uh-" Jack paused for a second. _'How would he feel if he knew this? He would want to watch his memories, and end up watching his death. I may not have had a gruesome death, but he might of! And what about the girl and his family? He'd have to live knowing they will grow up without him, live without him. Heck! They'll die while he's still a teenager!'_

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Let's just… go get Nightbound out of Bunny's Warren before Bunny kills him."

Danny laughed. "You heard?"

Jack smiled, happy to get his mind off the bad stuff. "Yah, saw Bunny on the way over here. He was pretty mad."

"Alright. Guess I don't want to see a kangaroo kill his own kind."

Star turned in circles his hood, trying to get comfy, before laying down. The two spirits chuckled and started to head towards the Warren.

"Sir."

The two turned around and saw Skulker floating not too far from them. "Yes Skulker?" Danny asked.

"Someone wants to see you."

**I'm sure you all hate this, but yes. ANOTHER CLIFFY! Cuz I'm just that evil. :)**

**Please, leave in the reviews WHO DO YOU THINK THIS IS NOW?!**

**Well, I better leave. It's late and I'm tired of typing. XD Don't have much to say other than you're not the only one crying right now! (Not you, dear reader. I mean Sam. You guys are tough enough! XD)**

**Follow, Favorite, AND REVIEW! :,)**

**~BloodBlossom88**


End file.
